The Art of Spellcraft
by Caltos Feralton
Summary: About wizards and their apprentices. (my first story, new chapter uploaded)
1. Meeting Bladimir, Liana and Kim

CHAPTER1  
  
Somewhere in the city of Dawn Hold, behind a window, a man in red robes decorated with gold and rubies shaped in the image of eyes, was looking outside into the streets when suddenly.. he saw some movement in the shadows of the night, again and again coming closer and closer towards the window, when suddenly it stopped and a small shinning object came up and with great speed flew straight at him, it plunged straight trough his heart and hit the door on the other side of the room. The man fell trough the ground in a pool of his own blood. The shadow was now coming closer in to the light of the window. It looked at what it had done, it's face still in the shadow.  
  
There is something missing, something about the thing face, but what? Wait? It's eyes, where are it's eyes? "LIANA!" huh?? It knows my name? But how? "Liana. Liana! WAKE UP LIANA!!"  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Liana sat up, gasping for air from the shock, "Well you're finally up, it's getting harder and harder to wake you 'miss i can sleep all day'." Kim said with an annoying tone in his voice, "Are you coming for breakfast or do i have to get a bucket of water again to.." A rock flew just passed his head and he saw that Liana had already picked up another rock and was ready to throw the second one at him. "Uhmm Liana, I don't think you should throw tha. OUW! HEY! STOP IT! OUW! THAT HURT'S! OEF! LIANA PLEASE STO.. OUW! I'M SORRY OKE?"  
  
"YOUR SORRY? HA! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T DROWN YOU IN YOUR BUCKET OF WATER YOU THREW OVER ME YESTERDAY!" and she threw another one at Kim. Looking for another rock to throw at Kim she realised that that was the last stone near her bedroll. "Uh-Oh." And she looked at Kim who was now grinning at her.  
  
"What's Wrong?" Kim said in an taunting voice, "are you out of rocks, hmmm? Huh? Wait what are you doing? OH NO! STOP! STOP IT! LIA.."  
  
SPLAT! And an apple pie flew straight into Kim's face.  
  
"What's wrong Kim?" Liana said while doing a small victory dance on her bedroll, "Don't you like apple pie? What did you say? You wnat me to conjure a strawberry pie and throw that at you? Well, if you insist." Kim shook his head furiously and mumbled something that sounded as no.  
  
With a few circles made with her right hand above her left hand and chanting softly, a beautiful strawberry pie with cream on top appeared out of nowhere, and she readied herself to throw it, when suddenly she heard a voice behind her: "Aqua Mono Apprentice." And a gallon of water splashed on top of her: "EEEEeeeeeek!" Totally soaked and confused she turned her head and saw her master: Bladimir La Fasanta, standing, with his arms crossed and looking angry, behind her!  
  
  
  
Hurray!!!! First Chapter of first Story, Done!!!! I know it is not a very long chapter but i didn't have more time to write it over from the paper i had written it on. Read and Review but please only bad reviews if they have some constructive help to offer. 


	2. An Angry Bladimir and teasing Caltos

CHAPTER 2  
  
Kim burst out in laughter, then Bladimir Looked at him and said " Aqua mono Apprentice" and again a gallon of water fell from the sky but this time it was Kim who gets it. Now both of the apprentices looked at the master.  
  
" Every day it's the same story, both my students start the lessen soaking wet. I hope this is the last time I have to do that, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes master." Both Liana as Kim said it in the same time.  
  
"Good, now put some dry clothes on before you two catch a cold" and master Bladimir turned around and headed towards the campfire. Liana got up, grabbed her backpack and ran toward the bushes to chance into something dry. A few minutes later she came back dressed in a dark blue skirt with underneath black pants and soft leather boots, over her torso she is wearing a dark blue tunic and a leather belt around her waist, with a pouch and knife hanging on it. She hangs her wet cloths on a branch and took her hairbrush out of her backpack. While still brushing her dark brown hair (that almost reached her middle) she saw with her deep blue eyes that Kim was already sitting next to master Bladimir enjoying his breakfast, Oh no, he already started with his breakfast, he'll probably make a fool out of me again, I hate it. And with her last tough's Liana sat down on the other side of master Bladimir, putting her hair brush in her pouch and took some of the food.  
  
"So you finally came to have some breakfast, took you long enough." Kim said with a big smile on his face "Shut up Kim" Liana snapped now looking iterated at him. " What's wrong Liana? Did the bed bugs bi....." "KIM!" The hard voice of Bladimir cut him off, Kim looked at him and quickly looked back at his food. " I'm sorry master," He said with a sad look in his eyes. Liana looked at Kim and amusement crawl back into her face.  
  
For a long time no one spoke a word, then Liana looked up at her master " Um Master?" "Yes Liana, what is it?" "Um Well." She took a deep breath and began " Why did we traveled al the way from Zarathon to Drohi forest? I mean what is so special about it?" Bladimir looked at her and smiled " You'll see when we have reach the center of the forest" "When is that?" Kim Asked, now looking at Bladimir, Bladimir turned his head toward Kim  
  
" With the speed we are having now, thank to you two fighting all the time it would take us an eternity, but if you two behave we could be there in the end of the afternoon." Bladimir looked at them both and smiled, then he stood up and went off to get his backpack. Both Liana and Kim Jumped up and running to get there wet cloths from the branches. With a bucket of water Bladimir extinguish the fire and emptied the pot with hot water and herbs in it.  
  
When all three were ready, Bladimir looked around for the last time. " Look's like were ready to go." He looked at his apprentices and nodded. " Right, now let's go before the day is over" Both Liana and Kim nod in agreement and followed master Bladimir who started to walk further into the forest.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Somewhere deep underneath the earth, in a maze of caverns, two beings where at the edge of an underground lake. One of them sitting cross-legged with a bowl in its hands looking. " Do you see them?" the one standing asked, looking over the shoulders of the other. " Yesss, yesss I sssee them, all three of them." "Where?" "They are in a foressst and are ssstanding near a huge ssstatue of an owl." A broad smile appeared on the one standing's face. "Good." and with that it turned around and walked away. Leaving the other one sitting there still looking at the image of three human like form's, one bigger than the other two, When a drop of water fell from a stalactite into the bowl the image slowly faded away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Whoa!... look at the size of that thing" the Kenders said pointing towards a huge owl like statue, standing next to him an Old man dressed in a green robe decorated with golden stars, (his gray beard is almost reaching to his knee's and leaning on a walking stick for support,) was smiling while an brown owl landed on his shoulders and said " Yes isn't it? I like it too. For in this forest I had found my first familiar: Myra, the mother of Cuddles. Isn't that right Cuddles?" The owl looked at the old man and made a long soft hoot. The old man smiled " Yes and still a life, living in the guild as a official mascot, to inspire the new students. I wonder how Sarah is doing back in Zarathon" "Umm master I'm right behind you"  
  
The old man turned around a saw an eight-year-old girl standing there, dressed in deep green robes, twice as big as that she is. (The only thing that keeps her from tripping over it is a leather belt around her waist that is holding the robe of the ground.) With her deep blue eyes and holding a great green wizard hat, she looked annoyed at the old man. " You told me to hold your hat, REMEMBER?" The old man looked confused for a while, then he looked back at her and said with amusement. " Of course I remember, I'm a wizard, I never forget a thing."  
  
"YES YOU DID! YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT IT! AGAIN!" Sarah yelled angrily  
  
"Now, now, calm down my child, I may have forgotten it a little bit...."  
  
" HOOOOT" and the owl hold her Feathers in frond of her head.  
  
" See! Even Cuddles thinks that you forget to much" Sarah turned towards the Kender who is now playing with a piece of rope he had in his pocked. " Lothic? What do you think about my master's memory?" Lothic looked at Sarah with his green eyes and gave her a big smile " I think there is nothing wrong with his memory. He still can remember all of his adventures." And he went back to play with his piece of rope.  
  
" AAAARRGGG! THIS ISN"T FIAR! TWO AGAINST ONE!" And with that she started to cry.  
  
Lothic felled sorry for her and walked towards her to cheer her up " I'm sorry Sarah for teasing you, please forgive me?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes "You Meany." "Oh please Sarah, Hey I know. Sarah looks at this." And Lothic pulled four juggling balls out of his coat pockets and started juggling with them. Sarah Looked at him and a smile came back in her face and after a few minutes and tricks she was laughing and clapping with joy.  
  
After while Lothic stopped and bow to her. Sarah looked at him with great blue eyes " Oh please Lothic do another trick, Pretty pleeeeeaaaaase." Then Lothic Pulled out some cards and started with card tricks.  
  
The old man was looking at them and smiled. That was a very good trick indeed, I'm glad he decided to come with us. He lit his pip and blew some smoke clouds in front of him. Look at her, I've never seen her this happy in my life.......No...Wait ..I have. Then he burst out in laughter when he saw Sarah trying to mimic one of Lothic's tricks and totally screw up, dropping all the cards on the ground.  
" Don't worry Sarah. You will get it right one day, just like your magic. You only need some practice." The old man sad. Sarah looked at him and nod, then she looked back at Lothic who was picking up his cards and she helped him. Still looking at the two of then the old man's thoughts wondered off. thinking about the first time he met her. 


	3. Memories

Thunder roared in the raining night and lightning illuminated the whole aria for less than a second. There he stood, looking for an Inn in this village. When he finally found one he walked toward it. Suddenly a young girl ran out of the inn, almost crashed into him and disappeared around a corner. then a big man came furies out of the inn " AND DON'T YOU DARE COMMING BACK HERE WITH YOUR FOOL MAGIC, EVER AGAIN!" and he started to return back inside when he notice the old man. " Oh.. um.. I'm terrible sorry sir that you had to witness that, but she is the worst thing that could be born in this house" "Why what happened" The old man asked " You want to know what happened?!, why don't you look inside my inn."  
  
The old man looked inside and saw a huge hole in the wall and all the tables and chairs were broken. "THAT HAPPENED!" The Inn keeper said angrily, pointing at the hole. " And that isn't the first time this sort of things happens around her, last time she sneezed and it started to rain inside for a week." " where do you think she is now?" The old man asked "I don't care where she is, as long as she is OUT OF MY LIFE!" And with that the inn keeper wend inside and slammed the door shut in frond of the old man's face.  
  
The old man walked away from the inn and went around the corner where he had seen her last but saw nothing. He looked at his owl and whispered something in it ear, the owl flew of his shoulders and disappeared into the darkness. A few minutes later, he heard an owl hooting and it flew back onto his shoulders, the old man followed the directions that the owl gave by pointing with her right wing. After some turns and corners they stood in frond of a barn and he saw small foot prints leading inside.  
  
Once inside he saw the girl, crying in the darkest corner of the barn. He slowly approach her. She quick turns around in shock and started to shudder in fear. The old man looked at her with a calm and warm smile on his face. " Don't be afraid young one, I will not harm you. There now, everything will be all right." " No it won't" She said with tears in her eyes " He hates me and I hate him. I never want to go back to him, NEVER!" and she started to cry again. the old man sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders to calm her " Well now, never is a big word to use, what's this? your wet and cold, here put this on." He stood up and opened his leather bag (that hangs beside his leg) and pulled out a deep green spare robe out of it and gave it to her. he turned away from her, waiting for her to finish. A few minutes later he heard a small voice behind him " Umm mister, I'm done but I think these are to big for me."  
  
He turned around and looked at her " Yes, I see your point but I don't have anything smaller accept this little wizards hat for Cuddles." " HOOOOT?????" The Owl looked stunt at the old man " Just kidding Cuddles." And with a small relieving hoot she looked back at the girl. " Say young one how may I call you anyway?" She looked at him and saw a warm smile looking back at her "I'm Sarah Cos......." She cut it of and looked down with tears rolling down her cheeks. the old man puts his hand on her shoulder and she looked up again.  
  
" Umm mister? If I may ask you, umm how may I call you?" The old man smiled at her " My name is Caltos Feralton but you may call me master if you like" She looked confused at him " Master???" " Yes, for I have seen what you have done back at the inn and I like you to be my first apprentice. I want to teach you all about magic and how to control it, for I think that is what you need." She looked at him, stunt by what she heard. then a smile appeared on her face. " Your the fist person who ever accepted me. The rest of the villagers thinks that I'm a freak."  
  
" Where were going you don't have to worry about that, because you won't be the only one who had the problem controlling there magic" The old man said with a smile " You really want me to be your apprentice?" she asked and the old man nod. She jumped of joy and tripped over her robes and landed in the softness of the straw. When she finally got up, a belt was presented to her by Caltos. She took it and tied it around her waist.  
  
Caltos turned towards the door and said " There are a few thing you must know before we leave. First of all I travel a lot and I expect you to come with me unless I tell you not to. Second you won't seen this place for a long time, so if you want to say goodbye to anyone, do it before we leave. And last we have to go to Zarathon. Because that is where the High University of Wizardry can be found, and it's also the biggest mage guild there is."  
  
"Why do we have to go there first?" " Because I have to announce that you are going to be my apprentice." And with that he walked towards the door " Are you ready to go?" Sarah looked around, then walked toward Caltos and grab his hand " Yes I'm ready" "Good then hold on tight." He Waved with his hand, then grabs something in mid air and opened a wooden door that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. they stepped trough it and the door faded away into the darkness of the night. 


	4. Nightfall

The old man is still standing there, still thinking about the past. Just one year had past since then, only one. " Caltos?" a voice called. Yes, that is my name: Caltos Feralton of The green Order........ " Caltos?! Caltos Feralton!" "Huh? What?.. Wha...? wher...? Who?" And with that Caltos came back into the present and felt some one pulling his robe, He looked down and saw a small boy with pointy ears, with brown hair that had a little bit of red in it as well and was looking up at him with green eyes. Then Caltos noticed the boy's clothes, a long red coat with many pockets and many, many other color, even his pants looked like it had at least ten pockets and five different colors. The boy is even wearing a belt with a ferry large, buckle and on it many pouches.  
  
Caltos looked confused at the boy " Do I know you?" he asked the boy. The boy looked at him and smiled " Why of course you do mister Feralton. It's me, Lothic. Don't tell me you've forgotten all about me now." Caltos eyes widened at the sound of Lothic's name " Aha! See! What did I tell you Sarah. He does remember me." And Lothic turned towards Sarah who was sitting in the grass, looking at them. " Hey Sarah, why don't we play a game of memory with Caltos?" Sarah burst out laughing " Are you kidding, that's not much of a challenge now is it?" Lothic started to laugh and even Cuddles hooted as is making fun of the old wizard.  
  
Caltos looked at them and started to laugh as well, not knowing why. " Well I'm glad you three think that's funny. But were not here only to have fun but also to learn something." "To learn what, master?" Sarah asked, still with amusement in her eyes. Caltos Looked at her with a smile. " You'll see when the moon is Right above the statue." and he pointed towards the huge owl statue. Both Sarah and Lothic looked at it as if it already had started. But the statue haven't chanced and so they waited until nightfall.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
" Come on Liana! Hurry up!" Kim yelled, who was standing next to his master. Liana looked at them and saw that they both looked at her on the other side of the rope bridge that hung over the river. Damned! why can't we take a normal bridge. And with that she made another step towards the other side. after a while she made it.  
  
" Well, looks like you you've made it" Kim said with a grin " To bad you didn't fall into the water, it would have been fun to see you soaking wet for the second time this day." Liana's hand curled into a fist ready to punch Kim in his face, when suddenly master Bladimir stepped in between them. " Stop it! Both of you!" " But...." "No Buts! You both are fifteen years old and still fighting like little babies" Both of them looked ashamed " Sorry master." they said and Bladimir turned back to the direction they were heading. " Now, we have to hurry. Otherwise we will be late." And he started to walk " O. And one more thing" He looked back at the two apprentices " I don't want to hear you two fighting again. Do I make my self clear?" Both of them nodded in agreement . "Good" And he started to walk again.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lothic looked at the sky that has started to darken and a few stars coming out into sight. Caltos on the other hand was looking in to the forest as if expecting someone. Then he looked at Cuddles and whispered something. Cuddles looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes. Caltos raised two fingers against his for head. A few seconds later he pointed toward the east and Cuddles flew in to that direction, in to the forest. Sarah saw this and walked towards her master. when Sarah stood next to him she grabs his hand and looked up " What's wrong master?" Caltos looked at her but said nothing. " Master??" She asked, looking worried at her master. Then Caltos gave her a smile " There's nothing wrong my child." He looked back at Lothic, who was drawing pictures of the statue, then looked back at her. " why don't you get some sleep? I will wake you up when the time comes." " Are you sure master" and Caltos nodded at her and looked back into the forest. still waiting for someone.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
" Oh no." Bladimir said annoyed " I can't see a bloody path anywhere." Liana and Kim both sat on a tree trunk. She looked at the stars that were coming out and only could be seen though the branches of the trees. I wonder who that was? Why did I dream about it? Oh look at my beautiful skirt. It's ruined. Looking at her skirt, she saw that it was torn and had mud stains all over it. She took her brush out of her pouch and started to brush her hair when suddenly.... She saw something moving in the shadow, getting closer and closer and then it flew right past her head.  
  
"EEEeeek!" She screamed and both Bladimir and Kim looked at her then at the shadow that was coming at them again, but this time it flew straight towards master Bladimir. It's coming with great speed towards him and then stopped, right in front of his face and hooted in delight. " What the?....CUDDLES???" Bladimir shouted " Where is Caltos?" The owl hooted twice and flew onto his shoulders. after she landed the owl hooted one more time and pointed her right wing towards the west. " Come on you two, we have a guide who take us to the center." Liana picked up her hairbrush and put it away " Are you certain that owl knows the way?" She asked already walking behind Bladimir " Of course I'm sure, this is Cuddles, Master Caltos's Familiar. Now hurry up." Without a word they walked further into the forest, guided by an owl. 


	5. Meeting Friends

Caltos stood there, still looking into the forest when he suddenly noticed Lothic, standing in front of him. He looked down at the small Kender and the Lothic smiled at him. " What's wrong Lothic?" " Nothing." Lothic said with a smile. " Accept that in the last few minutes a lot of owl's has arrived at the edge of this clearing and more are coming." Caltos turned around. looking at the trees that surrounded the clearing. There were owls everywhere he looked, all staring at the statue. " Where are they? " Caltos mumbled " Are you expecting some one mister Feralton? " " Yes... Yes I am" Looking back at the Kender "Who?" Lothic asked. " I'm waiting for Bladimir La Fasanta and his apprenti...." Suddenly an owl few onto his shoulders and hooted at him with joy.  
  
" Not now Cuddles can't you see I'm talking to Lothic here about Bladimir being to late and..." " Did some one called my name?" A voice said behind the old man. Caltos rubbed in his eyes and looked at Lothic " I think I'm imagining things , first I thought Cuddles flew onto my shoulders and now I'm hearing the voice of Bladimir." Lothic Looked at him with great amusement " Well Mister Feralton. If that is your imagination, than it is a very good one, for even I can see them." And he burst out Laughing at him.  
  
Caltos looked confused at Lothic " Wha... What's so funny? Why are you laughing? " then Caltos felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly turned around. A man is standing behind him. dressed in a deep blue half-robe/ half-jacked and black pants with black leather boots. His face had a kind but serious expression and his brown eyes looked worried at him. " You looked kind of familiar to me. Have we met before?" Caltos asked looking at the man. The man looked stunt then smiled again. " I see that your memory hasn't chance a bit." And he laughed. Caltos scratched his head. then he noticed a boy and a girl standing behind the man, both about the age of fifteen and wearing the same color pattern as the man. Caltos Looked at them and back towards Lothic who was rolling on the ground, laughing.  
  
Liana looked at Caltos who was totally confused and than at Kim. Kim looked back at her and raised his shoulders. Then she taped on her masters back. Bladimir turned around and looked at her " Yes Liana, we should intro our self to master Caltos, before he forgets we're here." and Bladimir back to Caltos. Liana looked stunt: How did he know what I was going to ask? Am I that predictable? Or can he read our thoughts? OH NO! What if he knows what I thought about him, About Kim? By the god. I hope he doesn't know about that boy across the street, the one I have a Crush on. And she looked at him. Then Bladimir tuned his head towards her and gave her a big smile then turned back to Caltos. Eeeeek! HE DOES???!!!!! OH NO! I... He... This can't be happening to me. And she looked embarrassed, hoping that no one had noticed.  
  
Lothic finally finished laughing and stood up. " Look mister Feralton, I know that you know that this is mister Bladimir and his students. right? " Caltos looked at him, not knowing what to say and then... Something snapped in him and every thing came back to him. " Uh right. Yes of course I know who they are. I knew it all a long. A wizard never forget a thing. Right?" " If you say so mister Feralton." And Lothic turn towards Bladimir and his students, he gave them a low bow " Greeting to you. I am Lothic Glitterdust and I apologize for mister Feralton's behavior." " Apology accepted mister Glitterdust. I know Caltos for a very long time so I got used of it. Anyway as you already know I am Bladimir La Fasanta and these are my apprentices: Liana Ly'fari and Kim Borost. Both of them stepped forwards. Liana made a curtsy while Kim made a low bow.  
  
"Now that we know each other" Lothic began " Why don't you tell us why you were afraid that they were going to be late mister Calt..." Suddenly a flash of bright yellow light illuminated from the statues and in the same second it was gone again. " What the???" Bladimir said while Lothic danced around Caltos Yelling " That was so coooool! Do it again, do it again! Pleeeeeaaaaaase?" Caltos smiled at them " Well apparently you made it just in time." Bladimir looked at him confused " What do you mean?" " The last owl made it here and there for the great circle around the edge of this clearing is complete. Creating a barrier, that prevent anyone from entering this place." " So that's why we had to come before nightfall" Bladimir said and Caltos only nodded.  
  
Liana looked at the statue and noticed that it had the shape of an owl, suddenly she noticed a little girl lying near it in on bed roll that was twice as big as she is. " say Lothic, who's that?" Lothic looked at the same direction as Liana did. " Oh that's right I all most forgot a bout her. That is Sarah mister Feralton's apprentice." Liana blinked " I thought master Caltos never wanted an apprentice?" " I made an exception for her, she's very special and I like her." Liana jumped at the sound of Caltos voice. Looking behind her she saw him standing just behind her back looking at Sarah. " Wha.. What do you mean with special master Caltos?" Caltos looked at her and smiled. " What I mean is that she has hidden powers that is even greater than the strongest wizard in the world. But she has nor control nor access of it."  
  
Liana was looking at Sarah. How is that possible. She's so young and small, how could she have that kind of power? Liana jumped when Lothic grabbed her by her arm " Say miss Ly'fari, I..." " Just call me Liana. Please?" Liana interrupted Lothic, he looked at her and smiled " If you insist Liana. I only wanted to ask you if you still use these, if not May I keep them please?" And Lothic hold up his hands with in them two beautiful silvered earrings in an image of an eagle, holding in it's claws an small emerald egg. Liana looked at Lothic. " Wha... How did... Where did you get them??" " Well, I passed the hairbrush, search underneath your mirror, pushed some coins out of the way and I found these." Liana's face glow red of anger " YOU WENT INTO MY POUCH?!" " Well there wasn't enough room for me in your pouch, so I only used my hand." And Lothic gave her a wide grin. Liana was furies and her hand curled into a fist  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
I put in an extra chapter because I'm not sure when I will be able to update again. I haven't got the next chapters on my computer yet, only on paper. When I have time to type them over I'l update again. I would like to thanks everybody for their reviews. I'll try to review your stories too, assuming you wrote any. I'll try to get another chapter up soon. I would also like to note that in case I'm breaking any laws by using D&D stuff. I do not own Dungeon and Dragons. I'm using the races and maybe spells, abilities and classes. R&R everybody, see you soon! 


	6. The Secret of Drohi forest

"Give them back Lothic. NOW!" "I may not keep them?" Lothic asked "NO!" Liana answered holding her hand up. "Oké." and Lothic handed back the earrings " Then you don't mind that I'm keeping this" He holds up a Golden medallion and started to run.  
  
" Huh?? That's... That's MY medallion!! But..." feeling around her neck, she noticed that it's missing. " LOTHIC GIVE BACK MY MEDALLION, OR ELS!!" " That's a good my lady, But why don't we make a game out of it? If you tag me I'll give it back. Otherwise I'll keep running." And he made some distance between them. Liana looked at him and then she start smiling " If that is what you want." And she put down her backpack and pulled out a rope. She threw it on the ground and started to sing in a chanting voice,  
  
"Come to life my little rope,"  
  
"show that thief there's no more hope."  
  
"Let you speed be more than fine,"  
  
"give me back what's rightfully Mine."  
  
Suddenly the rope started to glow in a faint blue light. " What the....?" Lothic looked stunt at the rope. " Fetch!" Liana said with amusement pointing towards Lothic. The rope shot away with great speed towards the Kender. Lothic didn't even had the time to run when suddenly the rope wrapped around his feet, then his arms until he was totally tied up.  
  
" Well well well. Look what I've got." and Liana walked slowly towards Lothic. She stopped next to him, kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulders. " Tag!" Lothic looked at her and smiled " Well done Liana, I must say that your rope trick was fabulous. Can you do it again? Please Oh Please Oh Please Oh Please Oh Please." " first my medallion," " don't worry about that. I'll give it ba..."  
  
"Lothic we don't have anymore time for games, just give back her medallion and wake Sarah will you? Caltos said looking at them, on the other side of the clearing. Lothic jumped out of the rope, gave Liana back her medallion and walked towards Sarah. Liana looked at him whit an open mouth.  
  
How did he get out of that so easily, it had at least three knots.  
  
She stood up and walked towards her master still wandering how he did it.  
  
" Sarah, Sarah wake up." "Huh wha... Where am I?" Sarah opened her eyes and saw Lothic looking at her with his green eyes. " Oh. Hi Lothic. Is it morning already?" Sarah said with a sleepy voice " Morning? No it's the middle of the night. I have to wake you for that special thing mister Feralton wanted to show us." Sarah looked at Lothic and smiled then she turned her head, looking at Caltos and noticed three strangers next to him, looking at her.  
  
" Say Lothic. Who are those people standing next to Master Caltos?" Lothic looked at her and than sat next to her " Well the large one is Mister La Fasanta and those two behind him are Kim And Liana Ly'fari. And you don't believe it, but she's Really good at playing Tag." Sarah looked at the girl with her eyes wide open. " You mean she won?? From you??" Lothic nodded " But how??" Lothic scratches behind his ear " I...Well... I let her win. But it was so cooooool how that rope came at me, Like a blue light bolt coming straight at you."  
  
" Lothic, Sarah, are you coming or what?" Caltos called. " The moon 's almost in it's position" And he pointed at the moon. they looked at it and saw that it was almost straight above the statue. They hurried towards Caltos and stand next to him.  
  
They waited a view more minutes until the moon was right above the statue. Then everything around them became darker and darker until they couldn't even see a hand in frond of there eyes. Suddenly a beam of bright yellow light came from the havens, hitting the statue and all of the owls started hooting in a chanting way. like the beating of a heart. They hooted all together, all at the same time, Faster and faster, until it sounded like one long hoot. then one owl started to fly circles around the statue. then another owl came and another and another until al the owls (including Cuddles) were flying around the statue. Again a beam of light hit the statue and everything went back into darkness. No sound could be heard not even your own heart beat.  
  
Suddenly everything came back, but there was something wrong. On the spot where the statue was stood a human like figure. Dressed in something that looks like a robe, but completely made out of feathers. He's even wearing a mask that looks like an owl face and in his left hand he's holding a staff and on top of was a stone figure of an owl.  
  
" Greeting travelers." The man said with a gentle voice. " And welcome." The man looked at them, then he walked closer toward them and stopped in frond of Caltos. " It's good to see you again Caltos." "You to O'Shim." Caltos said with a smile. O'Shim eyes looked calm and gently towards the rest of the group. " I see you've brought guests with you." " Yes I have, this here is a friend of mine Bladimir La Fasanta with his apprentices Liana and Kim Ly'fari." They all bowed to O'Shim, then O'Shim looked at Sarah and Lothic " This my apprentice Sarah Cosan. And Lothic GlitterGold" " It's Glitterdust, Mister Feralton" Lothic said, looking at Caltos " Oh. Sorry Lothic I mend Glitterdust." And he gave Lothic a warm smile.  
  
" Umm... Mister?" Sarah began and O'Shim looked at her. " Yes, I will tell you who I am. I am called by many O'Shim Guardian of the Sacred Owl, The Keeper of Wisdom And protector of Drohi forest." Sarah looked a little bit confused at him " Umm... That was not what I wanted to ask you." Now O'Shim Looked confused at her " I wanted to ask how long you know master Caltos." O'Shim looked Caltos. " Hmmm. Let me see now...... I think this is the twenties time he visit me." " Uh O'Shim I think we should drop this subject and go straight to the reason WHY we are here." " Why are we here Caltos?" Bladimir asked. Caltos paid no attention to Bladimir. " O'Shim. You promised me a long time ago that I may visit the ancient city of Gal'Sumir. Will you take me and my companions there?" Bladimir looked shocked at Caltos " Gal'Sumir! I thought that place was only a myth."  
  
" Gal'Sumir ?" Liana said, wondering what it is " What! You never heard of Gal'Sumir." Kim said looking at her with a grin around his face. "No." Liana answered " Maybe I know why you don't know that. It's because you're sleeping all day. instead of studying your books." Liana looked angrily at Kim " I do study..." " Oh. Do you mean that 'ROPE TRICK'. I mean come on Liana. even a baby could do it. And beside, your rope trick couldn't even hold Lothic for a second." Tears crawled up in Liana's eyes, her fists trembled. " what's the mater Liana, You finally realize that I'm right?"  
  
Kim started laughing at her And in the next second her fist flew right in Kim's face. Kim flew to the ground, his hands on his face. " Liana!" Bladimir's angry voice sounded behind her. " Well. -Snick- He started it. -Snick-" And she wiped some tears out of her eyes. " That's no excuse for hitting him in his face (next time, hit him in the stomach or something.) And you! I've warned you not to tease her. Now LOOK at you." And he pulled Kim up on his feet. " Let me see your face Kim." Bladimir pulled Kim's hands away and saw a huge black eye. Liana saw this too and almost started to laugh.  
  
" Now that that is over with" Caltos simply said. "I want everyone to stand close to me." Bladimir turned towards Caltos and looked at him with doubt " Caltos, is it wise to bring our students with us to Gal'Sumir? " " And why not? This would be a new experience to them and beside, on there age they should go on an Adventure now and then." Bladimir scratches behind his ear. " Umm Caltos. I think that the kind of 'Adventure' you mean are less dangerous than this on." Caltos looked confused at Bladimir " What do you mean, are you saying, that asking a dragon for a thee party is less dangerous than searching in an ancient city for knowledge?"  
  
Bladimir shook his head. " Never mind." and stood next to Caltos, everyone was facing O'Shim. O'Shim looked at them, then he clapped his hands together and they started to fade away until only O'Shim was standing in the clearing. 


	7. Gal’Sumir

"Where are we?" Sarah's voice echoed in the darkness, " I don't Know, maybe we should create some light." Liana answered. " Good idea child..... 'Illumina Lichticus'" And a glowing orb hovered above Caltos head, radiating a bright blue light. "ah... much better, don't you thing." The light illuminated the surrounding area, they where standing in the middle of a dome, every wall where decorated with frescos of dark human like figures but it was still to dark to tell for sure.  
  
"Where are we?" Sarah asked again. " I don't know, but I've got the feeling that I've been here before." "YOU ARE CORECT CALTOS FERALTON." A voice echoed trough the whole chamber. Everyone were looking around, hoping to see where it came from, but with no luck. " Wait a minute I know that voice, but from where..." Caltos tapped a finger against his head " It Vel'Da'Rynn. Right?" "Wrong! Male!" The voice Echoed angrily.  
  
" Oh-no... It's Plyn'Djall isn't it." " Aha. So you do remember my name, well done. Now, male, about the place you are, do you remember it now?" Caltos looked around then looked up. " Well, it looks like the meetings hall in Thy'Mor.... Oh dear..." And he rubes his beard. " I must say that for a Male you remembers these small things quite well." Bladimir looked at Caltos with his mouth open. " Say Caltos, I thought that we where in Gal'Sumir." " SILENCE MALE! You have NO right to speak."  
  
Suddenly the frescos started to move, and red glowing eyes appeared in the human like figures. and then Caltos noticed that those figures were standing on balconies, armed with crossbows and  
  
aiming at them. " So. Your going to kill us on the spot?" " Well that did cross my mind but, no." Out of the shadow came a beautiful elf like female with jet black skin, her red glowing eyes where looking strait at them and her long white hair almost reaches her knees, She wore an black/purple outfit that exposed much of her skin, in her hair was some sort of a circlet with the image of a spider, on her belt hung a long sword of black metal and she wore black high boots.  
  
" No. I have other plans, for you." and she pointed a finger at them. " Guard! Lock them up, tomorrow they will fight in the pit!" The guards came out of the shadow swords drawn and pushing them to the door, when they came out of the dome, they saw a huge underground city. Apparently the dome was build on the highest point of the city. " Where's the light coming from?" Liana wondered " Look closely my child, you see? There's glowing moss everywhere." Liana looked at Caltos than looked again towards the city and noticed the glowing moss. Most of them radiated a greenish light. When she looked up she could barely see the roof of the cave.  
  
after a while, they where led through the city and into a large building, decorated with a scenery of a great battle. they came into the entry hall and went trough many corridors, they were taken some stairs down and than they stopped and a cell door was opened. The guards pushed Caltos in first ( after taking everything but there cloths) and second Bladimir. Then they opened another door next to the one Caltos is in and the guards pushed others in. The door closed behind them and the heard the guards leaving.  
  
The cells were small with glowing moss in it, and two small windows, one to connected to the other cell and one in the door. " Say Caltos." Bladimir started "I think O'Shim made a mistake. He telleported us to Thy'Mor in stead of Gal'Sumir" " He didn't make a mistake." "What do you mean Caltos?" Bladimir looked confused. " what I mean is, that we are in the city that was called Gal'Sumir. now it's called Thy'Mor."  
  
" Say Master" Sarah's voice sounded trough the window. " What did you mean with: I've been here before?" Caltos walked towards the window and looked at Sarah's face. " Don't tell me that you used O'shim's powers before." " What? Ho-no. No I did not. The last time I was here, I walked, at least I think.... Yes...No...Yes I did, together with...with... Hmmm I can't remember, it must be my age. Anyway, we entered a dark cavern and we traveled at least six days. Or was it nine, it's hard to tell the time when you are underground, then, after a long time underground we came upon this city. Sander then s..... Hey. I remember his name now, it was Sander and the other was Eric. Anyway Sander then said that he wanted to scout a HEAD and well...That was the last time we ever saw him with one. In the mean time Eric and I where exploring the Huge dome and than........"  
  
" Caltos please! this isn't the time for one of your stories." Bladimir say annoyed. " What do you mean? There's always time for a story" Lothic said, siting on the ground looking at Caltos " especially those that Mister Feralton's telling." " Say master? What happened to Cuddles?" Caltos looked at Sarah and gave her a warm smile " I told her to go to Zarathon and to wait for my return." " IF we return" Kim said " Because I think we have to go to the pits sooner then we expected" And outside the door, some where around the corner, the sound of footsteps were becoming louder and louder. And dark shadows appeared walking towards there cells. 


	8. A Wyld Face

Chapter 8: In and insulted.  
  
The footsteps stopped just outside the door. The door opened and an young woman was thrown into the cell where Caltos and Bladimir were in. The door closeted again and was locked. After that the footsteps where walking away again. Caltos looked at the woman and noticed that it was an Elf but not like an ordinary Elf. She has a strange skin color, like some one who had been long in the sun. Her hair is long (almost reaching her middle) and it has an Emerald green color.  
  
" Emerald green hair color? I've seen that before, but where?" Caltos mumbled. Bladimir Looked up at Caltos and shook his head and looked back at the young woman. Suddenly he noticed that she is badly wounded. " Say Caltos. You've studied The ancient art of White Magic right?" Caltos snapped out of his thoughts " Of course I studied White magic. Why do you ask?" "Well, I think that she's bleeding to dead." " What??" Caltos looked at Bladimir (who was pointing towards the young woman) and than he looked at her.  
  
" By the will of magic. move aside will you? Let me handle this." He placed a hand on her chest and closed his eyes. He started humming in a low chant and than all of a sudden, her body started to glow in a faint white light. And in a few seconds, her wounds where closing. After a while the last wound had closed and the white glow stopped. Caltos fell to his knee's, exhausted from the spell. " That's the only thing I hate about The Ancient art of white magic, If you don't have the right components, it will drain great amount of energy form your body."  
  
" Whoa! Coooooool! Say mister Feralton. When I burn my self while cooking, can I come to you and have it Fix?" Lothic asked looking into there cell. Suddenly the young woman opened her eyes and sat up. " Where...Where am I?..." She looked around and saw Caltos sitting just beside her. She looked surprised and than angrily, her hand curled into a fist " Why YOU!.." And she Hit him right in the face and Caltos flew against the wall.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF A YOUNG GIRL WHO WAS UNCONSCIOUS! YOU PERVERT! " Caltos Looked totally surprised about this. (While rubbing a hand against his sour spot on his cheek) " I'm not a pervert. I only healed your wounds." She sniffed " And I have to belief that. Ha. Saying that, is probably the only way for an old man like you, to get even near a young girl." Caltos mouth dropped open " What?" Caltos tried to get up on his feet, but did not succeed, for his energy hadn't fully returned yet.  
  
" You've heard me. You sick minded dirty old man, who ells would......" Caltos finally stood on his feet and looked at her with a stern expression, she fell silent (as if forced) and looked back into his eyes.  
  
" I've heard enough of your insults young Iriana," Her mount dropped open. But Caltos continued "You may be the daughter of Coverius and Amrinia. But in here you are a prisoner, just like us. And if I hadn't healed your wounds, you would have died for certain. So stop your insults and behave."  
  
The young woman was still looking at Caltos with her mouth open. " How???" She began and swallowed. " How did you know my name? And my parents? How??" Caltos looked at her and scratches behind his ears. " Hmmm.... I... I don't know. Maybe it's something I could remember from my past."  
  
" But how? No outsider has ever set foot in our village for....." Her eyes widened in shock as if remembering something. " Y...You.... You can't be the same. It can't be. You can't be the same old wizard."  
  
Caltos looked surprised. " What do you mean?" Bladimir looked worried at Iriana. " Say Caltos, Could your healing have a side effec..........."  
  
Just after Caltos name was spoken, Iriana's face became white all of a sudden, she lost her support in her legs and she fell on the ground still looking at him. Her voice was trembling " How? How come that You?.... Sixty-two years have past since the last time I've seen you and still you look the same. How?" " Huh??? What are you talking about?" Caltos asked. Suddenly he noticed that everyone was looking at him.  
  
" Is that true mister Feralton?" Lothic asked with a great smile around his face, "Hey! Are you some sort of an undead? or a Lich? I've never seen a Lich before, May I tough you? O please O please O please O please......" and Lothic was jumping circles around his cell.  
  
Sarah looked worried at Caltos " Umm... Master... You're not really a... a..." and some tears where forming in her eyes.  
  
Caltos looked totally stunt after this " What??" he looked around and saw that every one were standing on a distance. " This is ridicules, Do I look like an undead?" " Well..." Bladimir started with a grin on his face. " You have a very long beard, who knows what's underneath it" " yeah. Probably an Ancient and feeble body that already started to rot." Iriana said with a grin around her face as well.  
  
Sarah looked shocked about what she just heard " Oh-no. I'm an apprentice of an undead master." and tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Caltos looked furies at Iriana and Bladimir. Suddenly they couldn't move as if an unseen force was holding them. " Now look at what you've done. You made my apprentice cry and for what? Your amusement?" His eyes turned towards Bladimir " You, I thought you knew better, having two apprentices of your own." Bladimir looked embarrassed at Caltos, still unable to say something. "And you young lady" Now looking at the young Elf, who was trying to look away but could not. Because of the unseen force.  
  
For a long time they looked into each others eyes, suddenly tears started to roll out of Iriana's eyes. Caltos turned away from her and walked towards the small window. And looked at Sarah, who was already comforted by Lothic. He turned again towards them. " Well? Are you ready to apologize to Sarah?" both of them nodded and walked toward the small window. both of them apologized at the same time " We're sorry Sarah, For scaring you like that, please forgive us."  
  
Sarah looked at them with doubt. " You really mean it?" both of them nodded and a smile appeared on her face. " Then I forgive you." and she looked at Caltos with a Smile. "Did you hear that master?" " yes I've heard it Sarah." and he looked at Bladimir and Iriana, who where wondering what just happened.  
  
Iriana sat down in the corner and looked at Caltos. -What happened? First I lost my voice, than I couldn't move, not even a finger. How? He only looked at me? Is he making fun of me. If I had my spear, I would teach him not to use that kind of power against me ever again. And what's with his memory?.... - Suddenly she could hear foot steps coming closer towards them and stopped right out side her cell. 


	9. Sarah Run's Wyld

Chapter 9: Sarah's Freaking out.  
  
"Caltos" Red glowing eyes looked inside the cell where Caltos, Iriana and Bladimir where in. " Caltos?" the voice whispered again. " Caltos Feralton ? Are you in here?" Caltos walked towards the door. " By the will of magic. Vel'Da"Rynn, It's you isn't it?"  
  
" Of course it's me. Who ells in this city would visit some Surfacers. Why do you ask?" Caltos scratched behind his ear. " Well...The last time I mentioned your name, Plyn'Djall was in charge of your body." Vel'Da'Rynn looked worried at Caltos " I'm sorry about that Caltos. I can't help it..." " It's alright Vel. Now... About an escape plan, do you know a way out?"  
  
Iriana jumped up, and she is furies " WHAT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO TRUST THAT. THAT.... SPIDER LOVING WITCH!!!. IT'S BECAUSE OF HER THAT I'M HERE! YOU CAN'T TRUST HER." and with that she raised her fist ready to defend her self. Bladimir looked worried. " Well she got a point there Caltos, thanks to her where in here as well"  
  
Caltos turned towards them with a calm expression. " Please calm down. I've know her for a very long time now. And as long as her good side has control we can trust her." " Wait a minute, what do you mean by her good side" Bladimir asked. " I'll explain it later when we're free. Now about the escape."  
  
" Well..." She put a hand in her pocket and retrieved an amulet with a small moon carved in it. " I think you remember this." and she gave the amulet to Caltos. " Yes of course. It's the teleport stone for the teleporter in the ancient temple ruins." Vel'Da'Rynn nodded " That's correct. Anyway the feeding will begin soon. No one wants to miss that, so the only thing you probably have to do is to avoid the city guards, there's no better moment than this anyway."  
  
"Say Vel, do you have the key to let us out?" Vel'Da'Rynn looked shocked " No I haven't, I thought that you would use a spell or something." They both looked at each other, Then they heard Lothic saying with amusement. " That's all right with me. I don't neat a key to open a lock." and he pulled two hidden hairpins out of his long hair and walked to the door. " I've studied this lock for a while now and I must say that this one is even easier than a ' Mister Wincklers Lock type C '." and he started to pick the lock.  
  
A few seconds later they heard a soft * click * Lothic pushed the door open and started on the other cell door. Seconds later there was another * click * and the door was open. Sarah came out of her cell and saw the same beautiful female Drow who captured them, standing in frond of her. She looked at her red glowing eyes and noticed that there was a small green sparkle in it. " What happened to your eyes? why is there a green sparkle in it? And how come you look just like the other one? Are you twins?" " Sarah. This is not the right moment for that. " Caltos said while walking out of his cell.  
  
suddenly a horn sounded trough out the city " It's time for you to leave." Vel'Da'Rynn said, Caltos grabbed her by her arm. " Vel. Where do they keep our equipment?" " In the upper level. why?" " I have to retrieve some thing, Bladimir! Take this with you." And he gave the amulet to Bladimir. " Follow Vel's directions and go to the Ruins, I will meat you there."  
  
Bladimir looked at Caltos in disbelieve " Caltos, You Can't..." " Stop arguing! Take Sarah and everyone ells with you and GO!" Caltos turned and started to walk in the opposed direction than the one they came from.  
  
Iriana grabbed the old man's arm just in time. Caltos looked irritated at her. " Let go of me." Iriana smiled at him " I'm coming with you." " What?? No you can't" And he started to walk but was pulled back again by Iriana " Look I have to retrieve some things as well so we better go together." Caltos looked at her than shook his head. " Oh alright. but we have to hurry." With that Iriana let go of his arm and both started to run (as fast as Caltos could.)  
  
" Master? Master Wait!" Sarah started to run after Caltos but Bladimir grabbed her just in time " MASTER!" Caltos looked over his shoulders " No Sarah. You stay with Bladimir. Don't worry I'll be back. I promise. " and he went around the corner.  
  
Bladimir turned towards Vel'Da'Rynn, still holding Sarah by her robe. " Lead the way" Vel'Da'Rynn nodded and started to run the direction they came from. They followed her, trough the building. When they reach the Entree Hall, the two guards Looked in there direction and were confused at first when they saw Vel'Da'Rynn, but when they saw the others they grabbed there Javelins. In an instance Vel'Da'Rynn draws her black sword and charged at the guards.  
  
They were stunt, not knowing what to do, for she is female. Killing her mend dead, but doing noting had the same result. One of them tried to stab her but she dodged his blow and with a lightning fast slash she struck his body and he fell dead to the ground. Then she turned towards the other one and charged again. He swings his javelin to the front, trying to block her blow. But her blade cut his javelin in two, as if there was noting there and struck his body. When she pulled her sword out of his body, it fell lifeless to the ground.  
  
Vel'Da'Rynn looked back at the dead bodies than at Bladimir and the others. " Right, I'll take care of these bodies, you on the other hand have to leave trough the east gate, that's to the left of this building. Then take the tunnel on your right, when you are in the tunnel, you only neat to follow the blue glowing moss. It will take you strait to the temple ruins." Bladimir nodded and started to run to the door. Sarah looked back at Vel'Da'Rynn " What about you? " she asked. " Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, now go, before the feeding has ended." " thank you." Sarah said and started to run at the door where Bladimir was waiting.  
  
They entered the streets and started to run for the east gate. after a few minutes the gate came in sight, but it wasn't unguarded. The guards noticed them and draw there crossbows. The bolts flew just over there heads and they jumped into an alley to take cover. " That was close." Liana said, while gasping for air. " Hmm... We have to get closer if we want to go trough that gate" Bladimir said " Everyone stand close to me." Everyone gathered around Bladimir "Good." Then he started to wave with his hands and song a soft chanting, Suddenly a green globe surrounded them and vanished again. " Now Stay behind me" And he ran back into the street. The guards were standing closer now and fired again. but this time the bolts stopped in mid air and few to the ground.  
  
Bladimir smiled at that and raised both hands into the sky. his eyes fixed on the guards. Then all of a sudden, a ball of fire started to grow above his hands. He saw the guards taking a few steps back, looking up. - I'll show them not to mess with us. Wait a minute. they are not looking at the fireball.-  
  
Bladimir looked up and saw two guards jumping from the roof right on top of him. He was pushed to the ground and his fireball shot right into a building and with a loud explosion the building was reduced to a pile of rubble. - Blast it! I let my guard down, This is not good.--  
  
More guards came around the corner and they surrounded them. Lothic pulled two daggers out of his boots and threw one towards a guard, but the armor of the guard was to strong. Both Liana and Kim where firing magic missiles at the guards, But there are to many of them.  
  
Sarah looked for a way of escape. Then two guards grabbed her by her arms " No! LET GO! LET GO!" She screamed and tears rolled over her cheeks. " LET!! GO!!" then. All of a sudden She started to hover above the ground and a strange purple light surrounded her body. The guards lost there grip on her. Sarah slowly turned towards one of them and looked at him with her purple glowing eyes. She pointed a finger at him. Suddenly he started to burn in purple flames. He screamed and rolled over the ground trying to extinguish the fire. but after a while his body stopped moving.  
  
Sarah turned to a group of guards standing around and on top of Bladimir. Her eyes gave a flash of purple light and five more where turned in to dust. The last six guards and even the rest of her party, watched at her in horror. She raised her left hand and the last six guards started to float in to the air. She snapped her fingers and there lifeless bodies fell to the ground.  
  
When she turned around, and noticed two groups of guards coming there way, she landed on the ground, hold both her hands in front of her with a small distance between them, she closed her eyes, a red glowing orb appeared between her hands and she let it fall onto the ground.  
  
The earth started to tremble beneath there feet and it spit open. opening in all the directions where the guards stood, Swallowing the guards and destroying every building in it's path. When the last guard fell into the earth, the earth stopped moving.  
  
Sarah turned towards the East gate and started to hover again. She flew towards the gate and with a single tough, the whole gate crumbles to dust. And with that she fell exhausted to the ground.  
  
Bladimir looked around. looking at the destruction that Sarah had caused. " By the stars..." Lothic got up from the ground " Whoa!!... That is some mighty power she got there, Don't you think Mister La Fasanta?" Liana looked at Lothic " Say Lothic. Remind me not to make her angry, ok?" Kim Looked around and shivered " I'm just glad were not her enemy."  
  
Bladimir got on his feet and looked at Sarah " We have drawn to much of attention, we have to leave now, come on!" and he ran towards Sarah. He picked Sarah's sleeping body up and they ran into the right tunnel. " What are you?" He wondered while running  
  
Liana ran right next to master Bladimir. She looked at Sarah and remembered the thing master Caltos had said to her when she saw Sarah for the first time. - By the gods, master Caltos wasn't kidding when he said that she had hidden powers. He could at least have warned us about how powerful it was. hmmm maybe he didn't know....ACK-  
  
Liana tripped over a rock while she was looking at Sarah and fell hard on the stone floor. --This is not my lucky day-And with that she tries to get up. but the pain in her right knee and arm made this really painful. When she looked up she saw Kim standing in front of her " Well... Odd place for a nap don't you think? Here let me help you." Totally surprised she looked at him " Kim?" And with that he pulled her of the ground and gave her as much as support he could manage. 


End file.
